


Some People Are Just Born With Good Taste

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inktober 2019, Kid Fic, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Meet-Cute, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit Chulanont is the Best, Single Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: One of the hazards of having long shiny hair is attracting the attention of babies who want to chew on his hair, Viktor is aware of this and fine with itHe just never expected to meet his future husband through this unusual trend





	Some People Are Just Born With Good Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25- "Tasty"
> 
> You can pry Viktor Nikiforov loving babies out of my cold dead hands

Viktor Nikiforov was something of a spectacle

He was fine with this

If he'd ever had a problem with being stared at, pointed at, and even pulled to the side and spoken to by complete strangers everywhere he went, he would have just cut his long, luxurious hair by now

Needless to say, as he fluffed his ponytail and stepped out of the car, he didn't have a problem with people admiring his hair

People of all kinds liked to admire his hair

Young and old, male and female, straight and queer, it didn't matter, they all loved Vviktor's hair

But there was one audience in particular that _really_ enjoyed it

One specifically that admired his hair more than any other

And Viktor had to be very carefull around this particular audience

Strutting into the cafe`, his hair swishing behind him like a beautifull tail, he practically skipped into line, cringing a little at how many people were in front of him

Oh well, atleast he could use this opportunity to check some of his messages

So he pulled out his phone and started to hum as he began scrolling through his emails

Most of it was junk mail, unfortunately, and what wasn't were rather unimportant things

It was a shame really, he had been waiting to hear back from someone on Ebay about a rare figurine from Japan-..

_"Gah!"_

Blinking, Viktor turned around, smiling like a bright, beaming ray of sunshine when he spotted the baby next to him

"Well hello there!"

Oh she was so _cute_!

Dressed up in a little Supergirl outfit with a matching headband, staring at Viktor as if he were some sort of alien species that she didn't recognize

Her dad- atleast, he assumed the raven-haired cutie on his phone was her dad, though his skin was notably darker than the baby's so maybe not?- hadn't noticed Viktor, but that was fine, Viktor liked entertaining babies just because he liked babies, not necessarily because he enjoyed their parents

The baby made another sound, her attention clearly on Viktor's hair now as she started making little reaching, grabbing motions for it

As per usual, Viktor's long, luscious mane had done the heavy-lifting of this job, and with a smirk, he started tossing his head back and forth, letting the pretty silver strands bounce and swish with the motion and only further entrancing his audience

The baby looked as though she was at some sort of show, like the Disneyland parade or something

Her eyes were big and her mouth was wide open and a look of sheer dazed amazement was painted over her face

_Viktor **loved** it_

Grinning even more happily, he continued the little movements, moving a little bit faster and a little bit more dramatically, much to the baby's giggling delight

"Ooh wow, what pretty hair!! Isn't it pretty Miyuki?"

Oh! That was the baby's (assumed) dad, apparently having looked up from his phone and noticed Viktor, who turned a bit pink at the realization that he had suddenly been Caught being a complete doofus

The baby cooed adoringly, clapping her little hands together before starting to reach out for Viktor, much to the other man's delighted laugh

"Ah, thank you, sorry I hope I'm not bothering you," Viktor said politely

"Oh no not at all! Anything that keeps her entertained is cool in my book, I'm sure her dad will agree,"

"Oh! Then you aren't her dad?"

"Nope, just her good ol' Uncle Phichit, her dad had to take a phone call outside,"

"Ah," Viktor nodded, having, at this point, turned to face "Uncle Phichit" and made the horrible mistake of turning his back on the baby

"How old is she? She's so cute!"

"Thanks! She's seven months now I think,"

"Oh wow, getting to be quite the big girl huh?"

"Yep, it's all been a blur though, I seriously still can't believe my freind actually has a baby, I swear, I get up some mornings and I'm just like 'oh yeah, Yuri has a baby now, weird',"

Viktor laughed again, his head tilting back as he did so.... _just_ enough for Miyuki to grab a fistfull of hair and shove it into her mouth

Viktor gave a quiet yelp and Phichit gasped, reaching out to gently start pulling Miyuki off of the tasty wad of hair she had decided to start chewing on

"Miyu sweetie, let go!" he winced, one hand on the baby, the other on the ends of Viktor's hair

"I am _so sorry_!"

"I-It's ok, really, hazard of the hair," Viktor laughed softly

"It's ok, I promise, I can fix this!"

"I trust you,"

Just as he was in the midst of getting free though-...

"What's going-? _Miyuki!!_"

Ah, Viktor was willing to bet that that panicked gasp was coming from Miyuki's father, considering how many apologies were being thrown at him all of a sudden as another set of hands suddenly joined the fray in the mission to release Viktor from the mouth of the baby

"O-Oh uh, hey Yuri! Don't mind this, Miyu just decided to have an early snack," Phichit said with a snicker

Yuri didn't seem nearly as amused, but Viktor couldn't be brought to care, he was a little too busy staring <strike>gaping</strike> at the other man

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I am SO unbelievably sorry!!!"

"It's ok! Like I said to your freind, I'm used to it,"

"You're used to strange babies trying to eat your hair...?" Yuri asked skeptically as he finished untangling poor Viktor from his daughter's grasp

"Actually yes, believe it or not, my hair tends to attract the under-twelve-months crowd," Viktor winked playfully as he carefully pulled his ponytail over his shoulder, gladly accepting the wad of napkins that Phichit was currently handing him and starting to wipe the baby spit off of his hair

"And... you.... _let them_...?"

"W-Well it's not like I offer it," he said with a bit more of a nervous laugh

"They just sort of latch on when I'm standing too close sometimes, but it's ok!! Babies are AWESOME,"

"Wow, that's... a pleasantly enthusiastic reaction..." Yuri said slowly

"Hm? Are people not usually enthusiastic about babies?" Viktor asked in surprise and confusion

"E-Er... well ah... it varies, but not usually so much, no,"

"That's such a shame..." Viktor pouted, staring down at his dried but now officially straw-like ends

He wasn't bothered by the chewing, but the end result he could go without

"Y-Yeah... um, anyway, listen, you've got to let me buy you lunch,"

"What? No-"

"_Yes_, there's no way I'm not going to buy you lunch after you let my daughter have lunch on your hair,"

"But I told you that it was fine..."

"But it isn't,"

"I can't let you do that,"

"I can't _not_ do that,"

"I have an idea!" Phichit chimed in, before Viktor could protest again

"How about Yuri buys you a dessert? That way he feels like he's compensating you but you don't feel like you're taking advantage of him, it's small, how does that sound?"

"I'd go for that," Yuri offered quickly

And.. well... it was tough for Viktor to say no to both of them...

"A-Alright, if you insist, but you really don't have to!"

"I know I don't have to, I want to though," Yuri promised with a soft smile, moving away fom the table so he could stand next to Viktor in line

...Well, perhaps better said, so that he and Viktor could get back in line together, given how many people had just gone around Viktor at this point

"I don't even know your name," Yuri noted a second later, his voice quiet, a bit.... _shy_, even

Viktor thought it was _adorable_, wich, on a man who Viktor already thought was hotter than hell, was a dangerous trait

"Oh! It's Viktor!"

"Viktor... nice to meet you," Yuri smiled, offering his hand out to his newest freind

"Trust me Yuri, the pleasure is all mine," Viktor winked playfully, taking his hand and giving it a small shake

<strike>He actually wanted to _kiss_ Yuri's hand but that was another issue entirely</strike>

And then Yuri blushed and Viktor felt himself falling even harder

"SO, Miyuki huh? That's such a lovely name," Viktor mused with a hum, watching as the line ahead of them moved up... slowly.... by one person....

They would possibly be here for several minutes

<strike>Good</strike>

"It is, it means 'deep snow'," Yuri said with a soft smile

"Is that so? Wow, even prettier!!"

"Thanks, I wish I could take credit for it but it was her mother who named her,"

"Oh yeah?" Viktor asked, trying to act casual and not immediately pout over the fact that this meant Yuri was atleast partly straight

Well, probably....

"Yeah, she was born in December, during a snowstorm, so...."

"Oh wow, how lovely!! I was born in December too! On Christmas, actually,"

"Really?" Yuri grinned

"That's so cute, I'd say 'lucky you' but I've heard that being born on holidays actually really sucks,"

"It does honestly, don't be jealous, trust me," Viktor laughed, pulling a soft chuckle from Yuri as well

"Lucky for Miyu then, she was born on December 13th- no holidays on that day that I know of, although she _was_ born on Friday The 13th,"

"Was she really?" Viktor gasped in amazement

"Oh wow!!! Now THAT is lucky! You and her mother must have a fun time with that huh?"

Yuri's face turned sullen, and Viktor suddenly realized that maybe Yuri being straight wasn't the worst problem to have come across here

"She did yes...." he said softly

"I'll be honest, Miyuki isn't... _actually_ mine by blood.... she was the daughter of a close family freind who died from a complication with the birth, she had named me as the godfather in case something happened so that Miyu could be with someone she trusted but.... none of us ever actually thought anything _would_," he explained with a quiet sigh

"I'm the only one in my family who lives here, the rest of my family still lives in Japan, we didn't want to go through all the chaos that international adoption would bring, especially with Japan's slightly more difficult and complicated adoption process and Miyuki technically being an American citizen, so I decided to go through with it and adopt her myself, I was the only chance she had at staying here and not being put in the system so...."

He paused, shaking his head as the line moved up again and fidgeting a little

"S-Sorry, I know this is all way too much to just pour on you when you-"

"N-No no it's ok!!" Viktor insisted quickly

"I'm really interested in hearing it, besides, I'm interested in adoption myself,"

"Oh, are you?" Yuri asked in surprise

"Yeah! I want a crap ton of kids, but I'm gay, so more than likely I'm going to end up having to adopt, I've heard about what hell it is though so I'd love to have some insider information,"

"W-Well my experience really won't be the same as your's, you're starting from scratch, wich is alot different from having someone actually leave you their child in their will..."

"Oh," Viktor frowned

"B-But I'd still be more than happy to help you however I can!"

"You would?" Viktor asked with a bright, beaming smile

"S-Sure I would, I really like being helpfull... so...."

Before Viktor could respond, it was suddenly their turn, and the silver-haired man reached down, gently taking Yuri's hand and pulling him to the counter

"Yuri, how do you feel about chocolate chip cookies?"

Yuri's expression warmed, his face a light shade of pink

"I _love_ chocolate chip cookies,"

~+~

"I didn't know babies could have pickles this young," Viktor snickered

Viktor couldn't remember the last time he had witnessed anything half as amusing as watching Phichit feed tiny peices of a pickle spear to his goddaughter- a title that Yuri had shyly explained as necessary once he took over as Miyuki's father, wanting to be sure that Miyuki would be in good hands should anything happen to him, just as her mother had when she had selected Yuri for the position

The irony was bitter more than sweet

"Oh yeah, totally, I mean, it isn't like she can have alot obviously, but we're trying to get her used to solid food little by little, she got her first taste of pizza the other day,"

"Really!? Oh! What kind was it? Pepperoni? Meat lovers? Supreme? Please don't tell me it included pineapple,"

"J-Just cheese, we're trying to get her used to solid food, not give her an entire palette lesson before she's even got teeth," Yuri said as he adjusted his glasses

"To be perfectly honest, she isn't even supposed to have anything with sugar or salt in it yet buuuuuuuut we have no self-control and can't resist when she grabs at stuff, besides, a _little_ junk never hurt anybody, despite what the experts will tell you," Phichit winked

Yuri hung his head, clearly not proud of his actions, despite Phichit's assuring little back-rubs and shoulder pats

"Well to be perfectly honest with _you_, I'm just as bad, my poodle isn't supposed to have grown-up food either but I gave her part of my powdered doughnut this morning with breakfast,"

Viktor paused, only realizing how that sounded after he actually said it

"....I'm so sorry, I just compared your baby to a dog, oh my god..."

"No no, if anything, you compared your dog to a baby, wich is completely valid," Phichit promised with a wink

"True, all dogs are babies," Yuri agreed with a small smile

"And... I won't tell the health police about your indiscretions if you don't tell them about mine," he winked playfully

Viktor absolutely _sparkled_ with joy over that

"You've got it!! Oh I'm so glad that I'm not alone, I'm the king of baby spoiling, finally someone else understands!" Viktor laughed

"Oh I understand, trust me, if you're the king then Phichit and I are the reigning princes," Yuri snickered back

Viktor laughed again, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Miyuki had long since quit being distracted by the tiny bits of pickle her godfather had let her have and was now much more interested in his hair again

"Awwww my little bunny, do you want to play with my hair again?" Viktor laughed, leaning closer as Miyuri started reaching towards him, trying to fight against her high-chair

"Carefull Viktor, she'll yank on it if you let her," Yuri warned

"Oh darling, my hair has been through so much worse than some itty bitty fingers giving it a little tug, let me have that baby," he beamed, reaching out hopefully for her

And without hesitation, a laughing Phichit lifted Miyuki up and carefully handed her off to Viktor, who was _elated_ to have the infant's attention

"Yeah, you say 'itty bitty' and 'little tug' but one of our waitresses was holding her the other day and had her earring _ripped out of her ear_ soooooooo..... sign this napkin swearing you won't sue us if any of those pretty silver hairs go missing, ok?" Phichit teased, sliding a napkin towards Viktor

"Sure, just give me a pen!" Viktor laughed in return, practically bursting with joy as Miyuki suddenly wrapped her hand around Viktor's finger and gave it a squeeze

"_Ooh my god I've been **blessed**_," he breathed dramatically

"Wow Yuri, keep this one, you've got a built-in co-parent who doesn't mind premature balding or having his clothes ruined," Phichit snickered

Yuri was red-faced, groaning but unable to keep his eyes off of Viktor and Miyuki, who looked bizarrely like they _belonged_ together

It was some sort of crime somewhere that Viktor didn't already have a child of his own, the way he naturally took to Yuri's daughter was just uncanny

"Wait, did you see 'your waitresses' a minute ago? Do you own a restaurant?" Viktor asked in surprise

"'We own _this_ restaurant," Phichit corrected

"What!? Really!? Why didn't you say anything before? Oh my god I come in here all the time!! Atleast once or twice a week!! Though it'll have to be more now that I know the owners," he winked playfully as Miyuki let go of his finger and started reaching for Viktor's hair instead

"Well today was our day off, we wanted to be inconspicuous and check in on the staff, you know, pretend we're not really here and spy from afar? So we didn't want to draw attention," Phichit explained

"Mmm that makes sense... I suppose if I owned a business like this I'd have a similar mindset,"

Though as a freelance artist, Viktor couldn't very much comment on it otherwise

"How come I haven't seen either of you here before though?"

"Well for one thing, Yuri and I are never here at the same time, one of us is always home taking care of Miyu and the housework, and whoever _is_ here is almost always doing things in the back- you know, managing the kitchen, office work, things like that,"

"Ohh, that makes sense," Viktor nodded, yelping suddenly when- just as Phichit predicted- Miyuki yanked on his hair as hard as she could

"A-Are you ok?!" Yuri cried, a startled expression on his face as he reached out instinctively towards Viktor

"Y-Yes I'm fine, really! It was jut a bad spot but I really-"

He yelped again as Miyuki tugged a second time, giggling his reaction and letting go suddenly... wich caused something of a chair reaction

When Miyuki let go of Viktor's hair, her little elbows flung back and banged into Viktor's glass of coke, the glass teetering a few times towards her, and in Viktor's haste to shift around so that Miyuki was out of the way, her foot collided with it and finally nocked it over, the entire thing spilling onto Viktor's lap and causing a squeal of displeasure to leave him as the ice-cold soda seeped into his pants

_Lovely_

"Oh my god _Viktor_!!! I'm so so sorry!" Yuri cried, already panicking as he jumped out of his seat and tried to figure out how to help

"It's ok, it's ok Yuri," Viktor promised with another laugh, carefully holding Miyuki up a little higher to get a better look and make sure that none of the soda had splattered her in the crossfire

Ah, success, a clean baby!

"Why don't I take that little troublemaker, Yuri, and _you_ take Viktor to the bathroom to help him get cleaned up, ok? I'll handle the clean up out here," Phichit volunteered, not waiting for a response before gently but firmly wrapping his arms around Miyuki and tugging her away from Viktor, much to the other's disappointment but admitted releif

There were ice cubes in uncomfortable places and he was kind of dieing on the inside a little bit

"O-Ok..." Yuri mumbled back, reaching out to take Viktor's hand and help him up, stepping in front of him to protect the unfortunate state of his pants from onlookers and guiding him to the bathroom

Viktor didn't seem all that embarrassed by it, but Yuri had more than enough embarrassment for all _four_ of them

~+~

"I'm just... I'm just _so sorry_.... oh my god this really is the worst..."

"Yuri, I _promise_ it's ok, she's a baby! What, do you think I was expecting her to behave like some sort of porcelain doll? Babies are messy, babies are cranky, babies see hair as a mortal enemy that must be destroyed by any means necessary, and _I **don't** care_, I still love them! And I love your daughter, she's an angel with the grip of a pro wrestler!" Viktor promised, laughter still bubbling out of him like soda bubbles as he scrubbed another wad of damp papper towels over his crotch

Yuri was trying pointedly to ignore that as he helped clean the soda off of the side of Viktor's pantleg

It wasn't working very well though

Certain _things_ get pretty hard to hide under damp fabric

"I guess so..." Yuri mumbled quietly, hanging his head, still horribly embarrassed

"Still, this must have been a pretty rotten experience for you, I'm just sor-"

"Are you kidding me?" Viktor laughed enthusiastically

"This is the best afternoon I've had in AGES!!"

"R-Really? .....Getting your hair chewed by a baby and having soda spilled on your crotch...?"

Viktor shook his head, reaching down to suddenly take Yuri's hands in both of his

"_You_," Viktor corrected softly but surely

And that- .... _oh_....

Yuri was easily turning red because of that

"I didn't mind the hair chewing and the soda as much as you seem to think I did, and I adored meeting your beautifull daughter and adorable roommate, but please my darling, believe me when I say that my highlight of the afternoon- of the _week_, of who knows how long- has been _you_, I cannot remember the last time I felt so good, the last time I was so happy.... you make me feel free, you make me feel... at peace, and joyfull, and... I know it sounds crazy, considering how little we know eachother, but I just feel _connected_ to you, does that.... sound weird?"

"A little," Yuri confessed

"But to be fair, I feel the same way about you,"

"Really?" Viktor beamed with excitement, earning a nod from Yuri

"Really,"

"Would it.... be totally insane if I.. kissed you..?"

_Right here in the men's room of your cafe` with your hand on my leg and damp pants_ was left unsaid

"Maybe a little... but I want you to anyway,"

Beaming, Viktor leaned down, closing his eyes and gently kissing Yuri's lips

He could have lived forever in that moment, the sweetness of the kiss, of the moment, of Yuri's lips....

Unfortunately, it didn't last very long, as a nocking on the door interrupted them pretty quickly, followed by Phichit's voice

_"Um, Yuri? I hope you two are decent because Viktor is no longer the only one with wet pants,"_

Yuri sighed softly, letting his head thunk against Viktor's shoulder

"You sure you want to take all this on?"

"Oh Yuri," Viktor laughed

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world,"


End file.
